Various types of connections may be used to connect circuit components to a circuit board. One type of connection is a press-fit connection made through the pressing of a press-fit pin into a circuit board through a hole in the circuit board. The press-fit pin is designed to be inserted into a plated through hole in the circuit board and provide an electro-mechanical connection. Press-fit pins provide faster assembly and are more cost effective as compared to soldering.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.